Ben's Blowup
Ben's Blowup is the third episode of the seventh season of The New Girl, Ben's Rise. The episode revolves around Ben Kale, who tries to cope with the depression caused from his parents' divorce and his unrequited crush on Denni Fallon. The episode was released on September 8, 2011. Synopsis Nothing's going right for Ben! What happens when he gets pushed too far? Who does he befriend? The answers are shocking! Plot Ben is on the phone with his mother, who tries to convince him to live in New York with her. However, Ben refuses to, explaining that it is already halfway into the semester and he had just recently created the science club. His mother of course disapproves this answer and claims that Ben, like his father, always puts his work in front of everyone else and hangs up. Later that day, Ben—oblivious to the raging fued between Wilson and Centerscore—shows Wilson High students, Darren, Alexei and Stiletto around Centerscore High. He soon learns about the rivalry from Howard and Hector, who additionally explain that having the Wilson students on the Centerscore campus meant that they would be planning something. During the science fair, Ben finds no one attending, but Denni. Noticing that neither Denni has a science project, Denni justifies that Colt had taken up much of her time for her to create. Ben counters this argument that he too needs her, to which Denni hugs him and nearly kisses him, before abruptly pulling away and leaving. Suddenly figuring that putting his academics could be a reason for his melancholy, he incensingly kicks over his model glacier and the snow with it. At that moment, Ms. Lee enters the room and gives him a detention. In detention, Ben finds Spencer (who was there for punching a glass case) and Howard (who was there for skipping class to see what the Wilson students were doing) there. Ms. Lee assigns the three boys to polishing the lizard statue in the school lawn. Tubs of blue and gold paint are thrown at the statue by the Wilson students, who had also cut off Lyle the Lizard's tale. The three agree to get back at Wilson High. Hector arrives minutes later in his car to pick up the boys and they go to Wilson High. Skazz is quick to identify Hector and Howard, but does not with Spencer and Ben, who he allows inside. Ben hacks into the school network to find Barry the Badger's location. While heading to the room, they are confronted by Alexei and Stiletto. Spencer takes on the two students, while Ben handles Barry. He paints him green and white—the Centerscore High colors. Ben and Spencer meet up with Howard and Hector. They drive to the Homecoming bonfire, where Ben and Spencer are swarmed by praising students, who learned of what they did from the Wilson High bonfire only blocks away. Bonus Scene That night, Ben comes home, where he finds his father. The two only chat for a few minutes, before Mr. Kale returns to the lab. Ben questions how he could ever want to be like him. The next day, Ben is greeted by an overjoyed Denni. She apologizes for her behavior yesterday and assures him that she is there for him. To make up for yesterday, Denni worked to create a science project, but Ben stops her, claiming that he was no longer interested in science and wants to a start a new life. He leans in to kiss her on the cheek. Characters *Ben Kale *Mr. Kale *Mrs. Kale *Alexei Harp *Darren *Stiletto Reed *Spencer Cooper *Ms. Lee *Howard DeGeest *Hector Alonzo *Denni Fallon *Amanda Applebee *Scott Delveccio *Skazz van Tooten *Zoe Davis *Sam Hill *Taylor Vale *Sara Kessler Category:Episodes Category:Year 4 Category:The New Girl Category:Season 7: Ben's Rise